A New Dawn
by Lone Wanderer of Justice
Summary: Five years since the invading army from Hell was defeated. Monarchy has been replaced with a Republic. New order has been established. Peace has arrived. But something stirs, and it could change everything in an instant. A new legend will rise, and the path ahead will change him forever. There's no turning back.
1. Prologue

**Five years. Five years since the armies of Hell invaded Dracovia and tried to slaughter everyone. But the saviors of that kingdom, the Kings and Queens themselves, led their armies against Hell itself. However, in the aftermath of that great battle, all of their sins were shown before the world by the Devil himself, Mephistopholies. Their subjects were apalled, mostly from the affair between King Agorak and Kiara, the previous enemy who nearly destroyed Dracovia, was responsible for her father, Lucifer, returning and aiding in returning Mephistopholies. After the sinful exposures, the Devil took the soul of Agorak's most precious child, Galadrial, who died from child birth shortly after the exposure, down into Hell with him. Agorak and a group of other strong immortals gave haste to rescue Galadrial, facing all nine circles of Hell. Eventually, in the fabled tenth circle of Hell, Mephistopholies faced against them, but by corrupting the soul of Galadrial and summoning the souls of Lucifer, Atreus, Satan, and Perdition, the battle seemed unwinnable. But against the odds, the mighty demon dragon himself, Akriloth, finally cast Mephistopholies out of existence, permanently. Some give them credit for protecting Dracovia from these threats, but most argue that these threats attacked because of them. The people of Dracovia rioted, and they all left the capitol city of Warfang. Now, the Kingdom of Dracovia has become the Free Republic of Dracovia. No kings or queens, only the people decide what to do. It has been a peaceful time, but there are now signs of a stir. No one knows what will happen or how it will occur, but these events will shape a new legend. One that has no side.**

 **Just a quick disclaimer, all of these characters I've referenced and/or will reference are under the profile of montecristo709. If you want to understand more about this, go read his stories. They're really good! P.S. The newer stories are real long. Don't strain yourself.**


	2. To Warfang

The cool, fair breeze of fall rushed through Dracovia. Children, both human and dragon, enjoyed life, being in the company of friends and other acquaintances. Their parents all enjoying being with their families and making their bonds stronger. It was hard to think that just five years ago, most of the land was plagued by death and destruction. The past two years have been filled with peace and bonding.

"It's great, isn't it?" a female voice sounded. It belonged to a young, sleak dragoness, with iridescent cyan scales, a black underbelly, and pearl white horns. "What's that?" spoke a male voice. The owner was a human, around 20 or 21, who had shining, semi-short dirty blonde hair, a mostly black beard, and a fair amount of tanned color on his caucasian skin. He wore a pair of blue jeans, some brown/black tennis shoes, and a plain white tee. The dragoness had black pants, a stunning blue-green shirt, and exotic sapphire jewelry around all of her horns.

"Just how calm all of this is. I still can't believe only a few years ago, everything had almost no color and there was barely anyone around." the dragoness said. "Sapphire, sweetie, you know I don't like you talking about things like that. I know I wasn't here to experience all of that, but even just trying to imagine it in the slightest gives me goosebumps." the human said. "I know hun, I just feel so at ease right now. Besides, you know me enough, don't you Zach?" Sapphire said with a smirk and half-lidded eyes. "Come on Sapphire, not in public." Zach responded with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Am I embarrassing you?" she said as her head leaned against his, their eyes looking straight at one another. "You know I gotta meet the guys. The Council has an important message for us. We can have fun when I come home." Zach said. "You promise?" Sapphire asked, giving him some very convincing puppy eyes. "I promise." Zach said as he rubbed her neck, making her hum softly. A sudden beeping caused Zach to look at his left wrist. "Ah, I gotta go." he said as he quickly stood up and kissed her on top of the head. "I love you." Zach tapped his left wrist and a Harley/Kawasaki hybrid bike with futuristic style wheels materialized out of thin air. He boarded on and the bike slightly floated off ground before he took off at high speeds, leaving visible blue contrails behind him.

In less than a minute, Zach arrived at the center of Warfang. He hopped off the bike, which instantly dissipated. "About time." a voice said. "Well I'm sorry Rick, I don't live in the city like you." Zach responded. The person he was talking to was a human with short black hair, a clean face, and slightly paler skin. He wore a black jacket with a red t-shirt, some khaki shorts, and black tennis shoes. "I'm just kidding. Come on, we gotta suit up." Rick said as they both walked towards the Warfang Palace.


	3. The Council's Will

Zach and Rick walked through the polished marbled gates of the Warfang Palace. Blue and cyan banners with an emblem of a shield and two crossed swords outlined in white hung from pedestals and the ceiling. It was the official flag of the Defenders, a group of highly trained forces dedicated to protecting Dracovia and any of her allies from harm. It was this group that rose from Dracovia's war-torn lands and was responsible for the society before them. Many called them heros and saviors, but in truth, they were just ordinary people who fight for their homes. Even their motto was, "We're just like you."

Walking past the main foyer, the duo entered a barracks, where they began changing out of their current apparel into their Defender armor. It was the highest tech and protection available. Quadruple charged energy shields, built-in 3 mile scanners, comms that could break through any kind of situation, it was completely full-proof. The armor also had the Defenders' emblem plastered on the chest and back.

Zach and Rick finished equipping their armor, ptting there helmets on for last. "Let's get going." Zach said as the mask gave his voice a slight electrical tone to it. They both exited the barracks and entered the Royal Dracovian Palace Grounds. This name was kept, so as to preserve the entire Royal Dracovian Palace as a historical piece of Dracovia. Tours were even given occasionaly throughout the entire complex. The Dracovian Temple was built around the palace to try and rid the look of monarchy from Dracovia.

After looking around, they both sighted their squadron, the Alpha Defenders. Considered the most specialized force in all of Dracovia, they are given the assignments that would be suicide for any other squadron. Zach looked at his squadmates. There was George, the "big guns" of the squad. He was the tallest and most buff human anyone had ever seen. He always carries his massive minigun around, even naming it "Big Bertha". Next was Scion, a dragoness with extreme skills in tech and mechanics, which would make sense with her being an electric dragon. Then there was Juarez, a dark-skinned human who knew every kind of gun and blade ever manufactured. Next was Amanda, a human female who was the best damn pilot anyone had ever seen, be it a dropship, fighter, or even a carrier, she was never fazed. Finally, there was Jewel, a master of medicine and first aid, this water dragoness knew the perfect procedure for any kind of predicament.

They took some time to chat, before they were signaled to enter the palace. All seven of them walked together into what was once the Royal Throne Room, now redesigned as the meeting area for the Council. The Council was a select group of individuals who were extremely experienced in politics and debates, usually to decide Dracovia's political issues. As soon as the doors closed behind the Defenders, eight figures entered through another set of doors and seated themselves in the Council's setup. To remain fair, the Council was made up of four human and four dragons, each having two males and two females.

"Alpha Squadron of the Defenders. You have been called by the Council to undertake in a very important task to help protect the people of Dracovia." spoke one of the human males. "This task will not be yours alone. Other squadrons of the Defenders will aid you, but you are the most qualified to face this threat up-close." a dragoness said. "What is this task you present us, Council?" Zach asked, his curiosity peeked. "You are to find the notorious Dragon Lord, the previous king of Dracovia, Agorak, and bring him to justice?" a male dragon responded. rick and the others looked at each other with unease, while Zach continued with, "How can we capture him?"

"There will be no capture." a female human said. "I'm afraid I do not understand." Zach said back. "There is only one option in this situation," the other human male spoke as he slightly leaned forward. ", his death."


	4. A Bond of Matrimony

**Just to let you know, this chapter is a lemon. If the title didn't give it away. If this isn't your thing, feel free to skip to the next chapter. No one's forcing you to read this chapter. Hopefully.**

After much time debating the issue, the Council remained on its decision. Agorak had to die. Zach and his squad couldn't risk causing an uproar in Dracovia. Even though most would agree this was Agorak's consequence for his betrayal, some would say that violence wasn't the answer. Zach was against this, but if his squad didn't undertake it, another one would. In the end, he finally agreed to the Council's decree.

"Zach, you can't be serious man." Rick said in a hesitant tone. "We don't have much choice here Rick. It's orders." Zach responded with a serious and slightly depressed tone. "This is wrong. Why would they do this?" Scion asked. "I know how wrong this is." Zach said, turning to his friends. "I know. I'm against this as much as you all are. But if we don't take it, another team will. And I doubt they'll be as sympathetic as us. But I have a plan for this." he continued. "And what exactly is that?" Juarez said in his usual sarcastic, tough-man way. Zach looked with a stern look before responding, "We'll find him, but we won't kill him. We apprehend Agorak and place him in custody. Then, we give him to the Council. We'll have no part in meaningless violence." The others had looks of wonder and awe. He was never this serious about most things, but when he was, anyone could tell. "Alright. I think we're all in agreement." George said. Everyone nodded before beginning to part ways to there homes.

Zach pulled up to his home and dismounted as his bike dematerialized. He entered through the front door and locked it behind him. He and Sapphire aqcuired their home shortly after the Defenders had assumed true "control" of Dracovia's remaining military. This was where her old home was, before it was destroyed from the invading Hellspawn. When they both met and fell for each other, a new home was instantly built. A hundred times better than the last one. In fact, the entire district was rebuilt, looking better than it ever was.

Zach smiled to himself at the thought and slowly made his way towards the master bedroom. He opened the door and saw Sapphire lying in the king-sized bed, reading a book with gold and black glasses. She looked up and smiled as she saw him standing in the doorway. "There's my sexy little human." she said with half-lidded eyes and a slight seductive tone. "I take it you missed me?" he said as he closed the door. She bookmarked her page and set it in the nightstand, along with her glasses. She closed the drawer and looked back at him.

Zach walked over to the bed, before Sapphire lunged at him and threw him on the bed. Before he could recover, she almost instantly stripped him of his clothing. "Hmmm...all this for me?" she said, full of lust as she threw off her nightgown, revealing her beautiful scaled form. The little moonlight that entered the room shone off her, giving her the appearance of an exotic angel. "How did I ever end up with someone like you?" Zach said, completely mesmerized and aroused. "I should be asking you that." Sapphire said as she laid on top of him.

The two immediately began making out, wrestling each other on the bed. Zach won the little wrestle with Sapphire on her back, wings fully out in excitement. Her slitted eyes looked into his with pure love and and bliss. He placed a hand on the side of her head and kissed her deeply, causing her to moan in pleasure. He then moved to her neck and began nibbling on her smooth scales. "Oh hun..." she moaned loudly as he continued. Zach began moving lower until he reached her chest. Her breasts moved around with her already heavy breathing.

He instantly began sucking on one of her breasts while massaging the other. Sapphire moaned even louder and reached down to her nethers. "Yeah...More...More...MORE!" she roared in unbridled, bestial lust. She used her other free hand to pleasure him. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, eyes rolled up in pleasure. Zach slowly moved both of her hands away while moving downward, planting kisses along her stomach. Sapphire let out a slight purring sound as he traveled further down.

He reached her treasure and slowly licked upwards, causing her to gasp. She placed a hand on one her breasts while the other went to the back of his head and slightly pulled him closer. He could feel her need and drove his tongue inside. She let out a pure, draconic roar as her hand shoved him as far as he could go. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, causing another roar to emerge as she thrusted. Zach waited until she her climax was over before cleaning up around her nethers.

When he finished, Sapphire slowly turned him around and switched spots with him. "My turn..." she whispered into his ear before giving him a long lick up his neck. He groaned at this returned the favor, kissing her neck. She giggled slightly at this and moved her tail around, wrapping around his shaft and slowly stroking him. "Sweetie..." was all he could say before she pulled him into another makeout session.

After a while, the two parted lips as she moved down to his shaft. She removed her tail and replaced it with one hand and resumed stroking him. His groans began to grow louder by the second. She smiled at this and moved her head down, opening her mouth and taking him in, wrapping her tongue around as many times as she could. He felt like he was about to burst, but he held back, delaying the inevitable.

Sapphire saw this and lifted her head halfway off, before moving her breasts around his exposed shaft and slowly going up and down. Zach couldn't handle much more, and before long, he finally reached his point. He placed a hand behind her head and thrusted forward. She smiled as she felt his seed enter her maw. She used her tongue curled around him to milk all that there was, while swallowing his essence. This went by for a couple of minutes until Zach placed his head back, his energy sapped by the pleasurable experience.

Sapphire crawled on top of him and looked him in the eyes. "That was amazing." she said, smiling. "Yeah, you are." Zach responded, smiling back. The two laughed and bumped foreheads. "You tired?" she asked. "It's your night. We can go as long as you want to." he said. Her eyes had a visible twinkle before she pulled him into another makeout session, which only marked the beginning of a night-long love session.


	5. An Unexpected Encounter

Morning rose on Dracovia, the brilliant yellow-orange rays of the sun beaming through the sky. Zach and Sapphire laid next to each other, Sapphire cuddling Zach like a child does with a teddy bear. As the light entered through the blinds, Zach began to slowly open his eyes and adjust his vision. He looked slightly to his left and saw Sapphire still sound asleep with a giant smile on her face.

He gently and quietly moved from the bed and began dressing. He picked out a standard outfit of a blue tee with black pants. He looked back to his lover to see her cuddling his set of pillows to make up for his lost presence. He quietly walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She softly moaned in her sleep, enjoying whatever dream she was experiencing. He smiled at her and whispered to her, "Sleep well." before going through the bedroom door and closing it silently.

After Zach locked up, his bike materialized before him and he was already on his way to Warfang. 'We have to be careful. Agorak may not be uber-violent, but he's not afraid to defend himself.' Zach thought to himself as he rode towards his destination. 'We have to approach this logically. I don't want to use force unless necessary. Even then, as non-lethal as possible, even if he is a god. Or something like that." He eventually arrived to one of the many dropship hangars found along Warfang's iconic, dense, stone walls. Wing A, hangars 1-4, the personal space for Alpha squadron.

Shortly, the rest of his squad showed up. They all then suited up in their armor and began boarding their special dropship, the Lunar Falcon. Scion manned the cockpit while everyone else entered the troop area. The ship's engines roared to life as they lifted off the ground. They hovered for a couple seconds before the dual engines turned 90 degrees, facing away from the front of the ship, and blasted forward into the Dracovian wilderness.

Zach explained his plan to everyone as they soared through the Dracovian skies. It was going well, until Scion detected a strange anomaly on the radar. "Heads up! Something weird's going on." she yelled through the intercom. It wasn't until the screens inside the ship got a visual did they realise what they had found.

A little dragon hatchling, probably only a couple of years old, was crying and look absolutely terrified of something. There was visible movement from the foliage around her. Like she was being hunted.

"Scion, open the doors!" Zach commanded. She didn't hesitate as the dropship's back door opened up, showing the dropship hovering near the clearing. "Defenders, let's move!" he yelled as he jumped from the ship, followed by the others, and landed around the hatchling. "Watch our perimeter." he said as he slowly approached the dragon. She was shocked by them and wanted to move away. "Hey, it's alright." Zach said as he took off his helmet to show her he wasn't some kind of monster.

She looked for a second before lunging at him and crying onto his chest. "It's gonna be okay. You're safe with us." he said reassuring her as he stroked the back of her head and kept telling her it was going to be okay. He caught movement from the corner of his eye. Too fast to be any wildlife. She was being hunted, but not by animals. "Jewel," Zach said. She flew over to him and asked, "Yeah?" "Take her and get up to the ship." he said as he placed his helmet back on.

Jewel took the dragon from him, who clung to her like a newborn does with its mother, and flew up to the Lunar Falcon. "We're getting surrounded." Juarez said as he readied his dual high-action revolver magnums. George kept Big Bertha spinning so he could be ready to shoot in an instant. Rick materialized his SPAS shotgun while Zach did the same with his automatic BAR rifle.

Suddenly, a dark figure rushed from the foliage and tackled Zach to the ground. He looked up and saw a humanoid being, wearing black armor with mysterious red highlights underneath, and sporting unbelievably dark skin and twisted horns from its skull, along with unholy red eyes and a set of razor sharp teeth. Zach knew what this was. There was no doubt about it.

This was a Hellspawn.


	6. Hell on Earth

**Sorry for the long wait, lots of life stuff has been happening. But now I have more time to commit to writing for you guys. Enjoy.**

The Hellspawn roared in it's demonic way as it prepared to plunge a deadly longsword through Zach's chest. But before it could move any further, a loud gunshot was heard from the rest of the squadron. The Hellspawn dropped it's weapon as Zach looked up to see it's head completely blown off and visible smoke coming from it's neck... or whatever was left of it. Zach kicked the lifeless body off of him and stood back up, turning around to see Rick pumping his shotgun. "Fucking Hellspawn." he said as rustling came from the surrounding foliage. Suddenly, another Hellspawn, this one a more ghoulish type, leapt towards Rick. He just turned and fired at it, instantly incinerating the entire upper body.

"Defenders, open fire!" Zach yelled as he began firing into the Hellspawn, now charging out from their cover. George began unloading Big Bertha into the crowd of demons, Juarez expertly shot his magnums at the rushing enemies, and Amanda provided fire from the dropship. In a matter of seconds, bodies already lined the ground as more and more Hellspawn rushed in to attack.

Rick unloaded shot after shot unto the growing horde, until one Hellspawn go to close, causing Rick to materialize a modern-looking mace and cave in the unlucky demon's face. Juarez used his guns to pistol whip close demons, even brandishing his dual Bowie knives to decapitate others. George summonded his large double-ended warhammer, which then proceeded to bash and crumple any and all in it's path. Zach dematerialized his gun and pulled out his own custom sword, a special design of a European broadsword and a Japanese kitana. He swung, cleanly slicing a Hellspawn in half, right up the middle.

Soon, an entire pile of Hellspawn was clearly visible all around them. The team then used jetpacks to fly up to the dropship, where Jewel was busy tending to the young hatchling. "Is she gonna be alright?" Zach asked in a concerned tone. "She's clearly shaken, but nothing physical. She'll be fine, in some time." she responded. Zach nodded and moved to the cockpit. "Scion, Amanda, get us back to Warfang." They both nodded in response and began flying them towards the capital. 'Screw Agorak. If the Hellspawn are already back in such great numbers, we need to mobilize every able-bodied Defender.' Zach thought to himself as they flew.

He knew what would happen if the Hellspawn were underestimated again. Another war, another nation of dead innocents.

'Not while I still draw breath.'


	7. The Real Threat

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The Alpha Defenders had arrived back at Warfang and made sure the young dragon was put in good care. While Rick and the others explained the story to the large crowd of Defenders, Zach had immediately stormed into the Council Chambers to give one of his most aggressive arguments he had ever made.

"And I say to hell with this stupid hunt you have on Agorak and his family!" Zach roared in anger. "You do not understand how much of a threat they all pose to-" the human Councilman tried to reply. "Oh, shut the FUCK UP!" Zach said interrupting him. "Haven't you been listening? The Hellspawn are back. People have already been killed by these new hordes. I won't let anymore die by those demons. If you don't have the guts to stand up to them, then you're weak cowards like all the other symbols of authority before you!" he finished as he turned towards the exit. "The Defenders don't listen to you. We actually care about these people."

The whole temple courtyard was packed with the chatter of the Hellspawn returning. Zach rushed through the courtyard, oblivious to everything around him. 'They don't care. They never do. We're the only ones who care about these people and their home. We'll gladly lay down our lives to protect them all.' Zach thought to himself. He eventually reached his squad's hangar, where he found them talking with each other. Rick noticed him and spoke up.

"Well?" he asked. "Fuck them." Zach responded. "They still want us to make finding Agorak above everything else. Even the forces of Hell itself coming back to destroy everything. Again." Zach was getting even angrier just thinking about it. "No, we're taking this into our own hands." he said. The others looked at each other with serious expressions before looking back towards him. "Tell the rest of the Defenders. We're mobilizing." Zach said as he started to walk away. "And just exactly where are we going?" Juarez asked in his usual tough-guy tone. Zach stopped and slightly looked back at them and spoke in the most serious way they had ever heard him use.

"To war."


End file.
